Why so serious?
by DLSCB
Summary: Squall has a long history with Garden and he has reason not to like them.
1. The seed of loneliness

…

Three months later, a very pale Squall opened his eyes to see the sun again. He was thin and weak and could do with a shave. What he lacked in physical health he made up with being so far ahead in his studies there really should be no reason to hold him back a grade. But the rules of the garden were absolute. He was demoted two grades down and wouldn't even be able to take the SeeD test at all for at least two years in punishment for what he did. He was told that he had nearly killed Seifer. Seifer only had to tell someone that he felt the least bit threatened by Squall and Squall would be expelled. On top of that, Seifer now had two body guards following him around everywhere.

Squall would have to behave. He wanted to get back to Quistis. He thought about her everyday. Her letters to him, the ones they would let him have, were what fueled him on his darkest days in the discipline room. Few students really knew what it was like to be in the discipline room. You sit there alone for hour after hour, day after day, with nothing to do. You have a book maybe, and a pencil on occasions but usually it was just you in a dark room with no sunlight. It wasn't pitch black but it was barely bright enough to read with effort. The room also wasn't very big. It was just large enough for his bed, a sink, and a toilet. Squall couldn't even pace as it was only enough room to take two steps each way. His food, books, class assignments, and mail came through a slot in the solid steel door. He heard not a word of another human voice for three months.

There were days in the discipline room he thought about just resigning from the school. He could do that. But he had nowhere to go. His parents abandoned him. He would be a teenage boy, homeless, walking the streets of Balumb. It might be the case that someone would take him in, but there was no guarantee. He would have to get a job and work, if anyone would even hire him. He might have to steal to get food. Since the wars have been raging constantly for the last 57 years, the old safety nets were all gone. That was why they needed Seed, to fight, to win, to end the war so life could get back to being good the way it used to be. If Squall wanted to be part of that future, part of the solution, and not just a homeless kid who lives by the dock; then he would have to tough it out in the discipline room. Besides, there was no other choice if he wanted to get back to Quistis.

Maybe they wanted him to quite. Maybe that was why the kept him in there for so long. It wouldn't matter. He would show them that if they weren't going to expel him, then he wasn't going to quite. Maybe Seifer really had been hurt as bad as they say. Seifer certainly had an attitude problem but he was a good fighter and would make at least a decent soldier one day.

The two staff members that let him out without even a word to him escorted him to his room. He wanted to look around, to chat, to get some food on the way but the light hurt his eyes. It seemed like such a long walk to the dorm. He couldn't tell if anyone was staring at him or not. He couldn't be sure. When he was at the dorm room, there was no one there. Squall wondered if his old roommate ever passed the Seed exam.

Alone in his room he let his eyes adjust. He found some old sunglasses and put them on. He was hungry. What time was it? Maybe he could get something to eat. If not, then he could at least get a new book from the library. He was free again. He opened his door and the two staff members were still there in the hallway. Squall closed the door. He just didn't feel comfortable leaving with them knowing about it. He was free he thought but it wasn't confident enough to leave his room until he opened the door again and saw that the staff members were gone.

Slowly he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. He really was hungry. He really should run to the cafeteria. But he didn't run. He walked calmly to the lobby that separated the girls' and boys' sides. He lingered in the lobby as his heart began to speed up more and more. He didn't know how to sneak into the girls' side and he didn't think he should be committing a new infraction so soon after getting out of the discipline room. If he were patient, she would eventually come through here anyway. But then again, maybe he could use this poor sight as an excuse and say he got lost.

Looking down at the floor he moved his body in the direction of the door to the girls' side. There was no word of rebuke or warning. The lobby officer either didn't see him, didn't care, or was reporting him. Squall continued walking in a slow, zombie like manner with his eyes on the floor. If a teacher or a staff member were to suddenly come upon him he would pretend to pass out. That would get him sent to the infirmary not the headmaster's office.

Standing in front of her door Squall allowed himself to look up and down the hall. It looked clear. He softly knocked and the door opened but it was not Quistis.

"Hello. OH, a boy." said one of the girls who looked like an underclassman.

"Is Quistis here?"

"Who?" asked the other girl.

"Quistis"

"What sort of name is Quistis?"

"It's from an old language. It means 'who is tweeting'. Is she here? Do you know where she is?"

The two girls looked at each other and laughed. "Who is tweeting?" She laughed harder.

"I'm sorry to bother you two. I seem to be a bit lost. Which is the way out?"

They laughed even harder still and just slammed the door on him.

…

Squall made it out and found his way to the cafeteria. Finally he was able to get some real food. Squall could never remember having a home cooked meal so even though Zell would always brag about how much better his mom's cooking was, Squall had to just take him at his word. He had been to some restaurants on rare occasions but he didn't like paying a premium for a meal that really wasn't that much better than what he got at school.

While he was eating another boy named Dean came up to him.

"Squall?"

Squall looked up with is sunglasses still on.

"Dude." said Dean excitedly. "You're back. I thought you left man."

"They just let me out."

"Awesome. Cards later?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure I even know how to play anymore."

"No sweat."

"Say, you haven't seen Quistis around have you?"

"You're going to love this. She passed."

"What?"

"Yeah. Her blue magic ability really got her noticed. He passed last month sometime."

"So, she's already a Seed."

"Yep. I don't know if she's already gone on her first mission but she definitely passed the test."

Squall was happy for her but now also sad. Members of seed couldn't have romantic relationships with students. Still, he had to see her. He thought about waiting in the lobby. Even though she was a member of seed, she was still technically underage to move off garden and so she would still have a room in the dorm.

Squall stopped by the library and got as many books as they would let him have. Only after he got them did he discover that they were too heavy for him to port all the way back to the dorm. He didn't want to put any back so he did the best he could but since it was so obvious that he needed help someone stepped up. It was Noa, a girl older than Squall. She seemed happy he had decided to return to garden and Squall didn't feel like correcting her.

Finally back in his room alone he picked up a book. He was too tired to go out again. Waiting in the lobby for Quistis now was futile anyway. His best bet would be to send her a message via the dorm staff after curfew.

Curfew time came and Squall was asleep on his bed with a book on his face. The sound of Zell coming into the room woke him. Zell was jumping about this way and that way and doing who knows what when Squall came to his doorway. Squall stood there feeling cold. Zell at first didn't notice him but then jumped nearly to the ceiling with fright when he did.

"Hey, you're out."

"Yeah" said Squall wondering if he was going to have to have this entire conversation again. Zell didn't say anything else. He just walked up to Squall and before Squall could react, Zell hugged him.

"We all missed you man. I wrote letter after letter to the headmaster to try to get you out."

"Thanks." answered Squall as he desperately tried to wiggle out of this embrace of another male.

"That's the longest they've ever had anyone in there."

"Yeah, anyway. Do you know if Quistis is around? Is she on a mission."

"You heard she passed huh? Yeah, she's around. I guess you would want to talk to her." Something in Zell's tone let Squall know that not all was right.

"Oh, do we have class tomorrow?"

"No. We have three days off. It's the emperor's birthday."

"We still celebrate that?"

"It's tradition."

"Yeah, but he's been dead for how long now?"

"Well, you go to class if you want to. I'm taking the three days off. Oh, I know. We should throw a party. Freedom, baby, freedom." Zell began to sing as he put his arm in the air as a kind of dance.

Squall excused himself to the lobby to get the staff to ask Quistis to come. Squall waited and eventually she did come. She stood in the center of the lobby and Squall got up from the chair and went to her and hugged her.

For Squall, this is what waiting all that time was leading to. This was why he didn't resign. This was why he still had hope for the future. He could be with Quistis again. This was what his dreams had been for three months. This was what would finally fill him with joy.

And the moment was short lived. Almost no sooner had he gotten his arms around her and gotten her scent into his nose than she was putting her arms up between them to break his embrace and then push him away.

"Squall, I'm really happy you're out." she said while keeping him at arm's length away.

Squall really didn't notice at first. He almost wanted to cry and just sit and hold her again. He was snapped back to reality when she turned to walk away.

"Quistis?" he called out to her.

She turned around. "I'm happy you're out. What more do you want from me?"

"I don't understand."

"Squall. Look. I'm Seed now and you're just a boy still. We can't be together. There are rules. Rules that are there for good reasons. You couldn't begin to imagine the life that I live now."

"Ok, but …" Squall couldn't think of anything to say.

"Enjoy your days off from study. Then get back to class. You're going to need every bit of education if you ever want to have a hope of passing the Seed Test. You have no idea what the real world is like or what actually goes into a real mission. I'm sorry, Squall. I am happy you are out but I'm too busy to hear about your problems or sit around and baby you. I have a real life."

…

Squall was crushed. He sat there wanting to cry but he couldn't. He wanted to run away but he couldn't. He wanted to resign but he couldn't. Eventually he just got up and went back to his room.

Zell was there and it looked like Zell already knew what the outcome of the conversation was.

"Don't take it too hard man."

"So, party, sounds good." said Squall weakly.

"Yeah, you bet. And we can invite girls we can actually date."

"Yeah, every girl in garden."

"Every girl but Quistis."

"Yeah."

There was silence for a moment.

"Um, look you're probably going to hear about it eventually so I might as well tell you." said Zell.

"What's that?"

"You remember when Quistis first came to garden and we both wanted to date her."

"Yeah. And I beat you by a long shot."

"I know. It's just. After you were gone…"

"What?"

"Well, it didn't start out that way but it happened."

"What happened?"

"Well, Quistis and I … We … you know."

Squall felt his stomach go sour. He stood up from his stool and felt a chill run down his body. His hands were shaking. His jaw was tensed. "When?" he asked.

"About two weeks after you went in. We were together until she passed the Seed exam."

Squall wanted to punch this guy's lights out but then all the time he spent in isolation would be for nothing. He just shook his head and then went to his part of the room.

"I'm sorry man" said Zell as he entered the archway.

"Get out. Go home and feel up your mom."

Zell didn't say another word.

That night was a long night for Squall. He had no one to talk to. He had no one who cared enough about him to talk to him. He had no one he could trust. He was all alone in the world and now even being part of Garden meant he was still alone. He thought again about resigning. Seed would win the war without him. They didn't need him. Living alone by the docks didn't sound so bad now. But he just couldn't bring himself to resign. If all those days in isolation were to mean anything it would mean that he was going to come out of it and prove them all wrong. Squall was going to be the best of the best and pass the Seed Exam with a higher score than anyone had ever seen before.

…

The next day Squall asked for a room transfer and luckily he got it. That was the end of his luck however. Zell usually didn't sleep at the dorm anyway, since his mom would pick him up and bring him to school almost everyday. He chose the gunblade as his weapon of choice because it was so difficult to master and took so long. He couldn't take the test for two years anyway so he had the time. Seifer, in his never ending struggle to show how much better he thinks he needs to be than everyone else, especially Squall, also went for the gunblade.

In an amazing twist of fate, it seems all the students all forgot about Squall's three months in the discipline room but the staff never forgot and they never let Squall forget either. Squall was treated like a second class student with no privileges ever. He was on never ending probation. Squall was forced to take every test twice, in case he ever cheated. He wasn't allowed to take placement tests and had to take every prerequisite class before getting to the higher levels. Even when he was scoring perfect on every test, they still would not acknowledge him or his ability or his effort to stay in the school.


	2. The seed of anger

The next day Squall asked for a room transfer and luckily he got it. That was the end of his luck however. Zell usually didn't sleep at the dorm anyway, since his mom would pick him up and bring him to school almost everyday. He chose the gunblade as his weapon of choice because it was so difficult to master and took so long. He couldn't take the test for two years anyway so he had the time. Seifer, in his never ending struggle to show how much better he thinks he needs to be than everyone else, especially Squall, also went for the gunblade.

In an amazing twist of fate, it seems all the students all forgot about Squall's three months in the discipline room but the staff never forgot and they never let Squall forget either. Squall was treated like a second class student with no privileges ever. He was on never ending probation. Squall was forced to take every test twice, in case he ever cheated. He wasn't allowed to take placement tests and had to take every prerequisite class before getting to the higher levels. Even when he was scoring perfect on every test, they still would not acknowledge him or his ability or his effort to stay in the school.

To add insult to injury, Seifer was allowed to join all of Squall's classes. Seifer had a life outside of garden. He had family he could go home to. He had money. He could take vacations and travel. And it was all done to rub it into Squall's face. Since they were both going for the gunblade, they also became sparring partners. Squall had to give up his time so Seifer could spend most of it just showing off moves that would likely not be very useful in actual combat.

The biggest insult came right as Squall was passing the two year seed test ban and would be able to take the test for the first time. Quistis had somehow gotten her instructor's license and was now his homeroom teacher. Squall had actively and successfully avoided her for the last two years and now she was coming back into his life as an authority figure. What a joke. She was only a couple of months older than Squall. What could she possible teach him?

On the first day of the new term "Instructor Trepe" called on everyone using Mr. or Ms. along with family name but not Squall. For him she just called him Squall.

Squall was not listening to her lecture. He was already done with the next six months of the course work. He pulled up the calendar on his desk. Three more weeks and then he would qualify for the seed exam. Then he would pass and be out of her class. She would still out rank him but it wouldn't matter. She would be here teaching and he would be going on missions away from her. He felt wrong hoping someone would start another battle so he could get a chance to go on the seed test but that was that. Seifer went on every exam and always came home still a student. Squall was determined that this would not happen to him. He would pass. It was almost unheard of that a student would pass the Seed exam their first time out but Squall intended to do exactly that.

"You do know you need my permission to go on the seed exam don't you." came a voice from over his shoulder.

Squall looked up at Quistis smiling at him. She had the look on her face that showed she fully intended to abuse every bit of power she had over him. What had happened to her? Or maybe she had always been this way. She would be a good wife for Seifer.

Squall's old feelings for her were long gone. Now he only felt contempt. She actually thought she was better than him. She didn't deserve a response and Squall would not give her one, at least not verbally. He would show her with his class work. That would be his ticket to a Seed test and out of her class.

She gave a pop quiz at the end of the day. Squall aced it. It was way too easy. He looked around the room and everyone else was struggling to get even half of it done. Even Seifer couldn't get it and he looked especially perturbed that Squall finished before him. Squall just typed his answers in and then logged off. Quistis was visibly annoyed as she sat at her desk. She must have seen his score.

After the class was dismissed Squall wanted to get out of there but the "teacher" asked him to stay and talk. There were several of the girl students who admired Quistis and the teacher loved their attention. Squall knew it was because Quistis really wasn't very well liked among the senior Seed members. Several of the boys in the class were infatuated with her, she being so close to their own age after all. Squall knew through the grapevine that Quistis had a very hard time getting any dates among the senior seed members. Squall saw her as pathetic now. She was happy to receive the admiration and infatuation of students because she really couldn't cut it as a real seed member. She hadn't been on a real mission in a year. Maybe that was why they made her a teacher.

Finally everyone was gone and it was just Squall.

"Well, I must say. Your quiz was impressive. Do you think you deserve a Seed test now."

"I'm still banned."

"That's right. And what's more, you need the ok of your homeroom teacher."

Squall didn't give her a response.

"I heard you were thinking of resigning."

"Are you kicking me out?"

"No!"

"Am I being detained or am I free to go?"

"I still need to talk to you."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Not exactly. Look, you may have the grades, and you may have the moves, but you are far from ready to pass or even take the seed test. I know. I passed it when I was only 15."

What was Squall supposed to say to this? He didn't want to hear about her boasting.

"And now I'm the youngest to ever get an instructor's license."

She didn't seem to realize that being made a teacher was a punishment not a promotion. She was in charge of the remedial class, kids who might graduate never having even taken the seed test, much less passed. Only Squall or maybe Seifer really had what it took. All the rest would graduate and then get drafted into some other army as foot soldiers, or if they were lucky, officers. They would never be Seed. They would never be the best of the best.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yes." was all he would reply.

"See, this is the problem. Right here. You have a lot of growing up to do if you ever want to make it in seed. We can't send you on a mission and get word back that you cracked under pressure."

"Yes sir."

"You're acting like a spoiled child. I hope you can see that."

She was deliberately trying to provoke him. Why?

"I'm sorry sir. Am I free to go now?"

"Squall, why don't you let me in. I can help you. We can do this together."

That was it. She knew full well that he would pass any test they gave him, even the Seed exam. She knew he would be Seed one day and she wants to share his glory when he finally breaks through this long punishment that he has had to suffer because he defended her honor all those months ago.

"You can talk to me. You can trust me."

"Thank you sir. Am I free to go now?"

She hesitated. "Yes, you are free to go now."

Squall turned and walked out and didn't look back.

…

The next morning Squall found himself looking at his uniform. He was like most students and dutifully wore his uniform everyday. Today however, he just couldn't bring himself to put it on. He was thinking of resigning again. He could barely take anymore of the hypocrisy of this school. He sat down again on his bed as the sound of his roommate, whose name Squall could not be bothered to remember, getting ready filled the dorm. Squall grabbed the rule book and looked up uniform. Something in him was telling him that it would actually be ok to walk around without a uniform but another part of him didn't want to test it with any chance that he would get in trouble.

Squall looked up the dress code rules. Uniforms were optional. Wow, and there it was in black and white. It was probably the case that most student thought they were mandatory. Squall could never actually remember ever seeing any student walking around without a uniform. The garden had to be breaking a rule of some sort to make his ex-girlfriend his instructor. There had to be no way that she had gone on enough missions to actually qualify to teach Squall anything without someone giving her a special favor.

Squall didn't have much in the say of civies. Most of his clothes were beat up or too small. He could wear one of the white undershirts he normally wore under his uniform with some pants. That would be ok, he thought. He had a pair of red shorts. Man, they were ugly. Ok, black pants. Those were ok. He looked at himself in the mirror. He felt naked without his uniform jacket but amazingly he wasn't allowed to wear it without wearing the full uniform. He looked in his closet again. There was a stupid black jacket in there with a fur collar. It was actually too small but it would have to do. He looked at himself again. He looked like that famous singer from so many years ago. None of the students would likely be old enough to remember.

Squall went to the door but hesitated. Was it really ok not to wear a uniform. He turned back and went to bed. He got the rule book and stuffed it into his pocket. Without knowing it he was cracking a smile on one side of his face as he imagined throwing the book in the face of the disciplinary member that would dare to stop him.

A lot of students were amazed and stared as Squall walked down the hallway but no one stopped him. What were they thinking? Maybe they thought he leaving. Maybe they thought he was seed. Maybe they didn't know what to think. Squall kept his cool as he walked to the cafeteria to get breakfast. He could be thankful that his never ending probation didn't include fewer meals.

In the cafeteria Seifer was holding court. He loved being the center of attention and bossing people around. He was nosy and had to be included in every conversation. He was sitting with his back to one column and had a semi circle of followers hanging on his every word as he did all he could to sound and act as cool as possible. Squall could see right through him. Squall new every story Seifer had to tell. He knew every move Seifer had. Squall didn't see Seifer as cool at all. He was a faker in Squall's eyes. Seifer would let his attitude and mood sway to whatever would let him be popular.

A lot of heads turned as Squall went up to the counter and got his tray. Suddenly Seifer wasn't the center of attention anymore and he was visibly annoyed. Squall paid no attention to him. He had his plan for the morning and it included things like the library and the training center but it didn't include being hassled by Seifer.

Of course that didn't really matter. Everyone in the cafeteria was looking at him at Squall was barely able to get his utensil in his hand when one of Seifer's goon came up to start some trouble. It was the stupid girl who used too much bleach in her hair and instead of blond it was white.

"UNIFORM" she said but it came out "ooNeeFoam". Squall didn't even raise his eyes to her. Let's just see how far she wants to take this. Besides, she should hardly be the one to lecture him. She still needed to learn how to pronounce U correctly. Squall really didn't have any sympathy for her either. He knew people said that learning a second language was hard and it was obvious that Fujin was putting effort into trying to talk but Squall really didn't see why she couldn't improve a lot faster. Squall spoke three languages fluently and could read another four. It really wasn't that hard.

Squall continued with his breakfast and was finally getting something inhis mouth when Fujin slammed her hand down on the table. "LeeSen". Squall stood up. She was about to get a mouth full or rule book and be thrown out of the cafeteria. How dare she bang his table. The dumb broad probably couldn't understand most of the rules of this school anyway since she can't even speak the language. Squall thought about reporting her to a staff member but he knew that would be futile. They would never side with Squall. He would have to take care of this himself but do so in a way that stayed technically within the rules.

Squall put his utensils down and moved in her direction. Fujin was startled. Squall knew she wouldn't understand any words he would use but she should understand body language. She was frightened for a moment and moved back. That was the opening he needed. Out came the rule book. Squall was just about to announce to her and the everyone who was taking this event as their morning entertainment what the actual rules were.

As Fujin moved back she tripped on the leg of a chair and almost fell down but Seifer caught her.

"Hey, don't bother this guy. We all know that section of the dress code says that uniforms are optional. If he doesn't want to wear it, he doesn't have to." Seifer wasn't saying that to help Squall, or even to help Fujin. He was saying it to become the center of attention again. Fujin went back to her seat but Seifer stayed and came over to Squall. He spoke again in a whisper "But you know it is impolite."

Squall didn't care. The school was the one being impolite by making him have to be in the same room as Quistis. Squall finished his meal and headed out.

It was inevitable but he eventually had to report for class. He put it off as long as he could. He killed some monsters in the training center. He grabbed a book from the library. He even went to the garage to see if anything needed to be fixed. Fixing cars was sort of his hobby. Besides books, that was the only thing he could do and be left in peace. Every now and then a thought came to him that maybe he could spend his life fixing cars instead of fighting in wars. It would be nice. Didn't the world have enough soldiers in it? Surely, there is a car mechanic shortage.

Squall got out his latest notebook. The engine in this car wasn't very well documented and Squall wanted to learn as much about it as possible. For him, this was actually interesting. The same part but in a different size or installed in a different orientation would produce a different level of performance and would have an effect on most of the other systems around it. Squall was jotting down his latest discovery when he heard the warning bell that class would start soon. Squall had never skipped class but today he was tempted more than he had ever been. Still, he packed up, and looked at the engine for the last time. I'll be back he thought. Just let me get through the day and I'll be back.

The elevator to the second floor was packed and Squall was the only one without a uniform. That was not the case in the second floor classroom. In the back of the class was Seifer holding court wearing his civies. He actually had nice clothes. Of course Squall knew Seifer's plan. He wanted to be the center of attention and he wanted to show Squall up. So Seifer didn't wear his uniform and since he was first to class it would look like Squall was just trying to be cool and copy him. Squall didn't care. Actually, he should thank Seifer. Now that it looked like the no uniform thing was his idea maybe Squall wouldn't be bothered about it.

A few moments later in came Quistis, who now wanted to be called instructor Trepe.

"Did you wake up late this morning Squall? And Mr. Almsy. I'm surprised you would be so bold. Both of you, five pointed deducted."

"Teacher, that's not fair" replied Seifer. "The garden rules clearly …"

"This is my classroom and the rule in my classroom is all students must wear their uniform at all times. Five points."

"Teacher, you can't make a rule change on your own. You have to announce the rule first and it can't go into effect until the next day."

"Oh, do you presume to quote regulations to me, Mr. Almsy."

"Yes, ma'am. I'm on the disciplinary committee after all. I have to keep even the teachers in line at times."

"Ok students. New rule for my classroom as of tomorrow. All students must wear their uniforms at all times. Coming to class without your uniform will get you five points deducted. Any questions? If not then we will begin today's lesson with a quiz."

That was the end of it for that day but after she had so publically been made a fool of by Seifer there was no way Squall was ever going to wear his uniform now. Squall could more than afford to lose five points. When you have zero, taking five away was no big deal.

He looked at the quiz. Was this a joke? Sure, it was harder than yesterday but it was still too easy. Squall had half of the questions answered in his head when he heard classmate after classmate moan at the difficulty of the quiz. Squall just finished it and then opened his notebook to do the calculations of the torque that the new engine in the garage would be able to produce. He looked up at his calendar. Three more weeks. He only had to put up with Quistis and Seifer for three more weeks.

The three weeks came and went. Squall could still not take the Seed test because Quistis would not allow it. She said he was not emotionally ready. She tried ever so hard to get him to pay attention to her in class. Between Seifer and Quistis, those two made so much noise just trying to get Squall to notice them that no one could study at all. She tried to impress him. She tried to tell him things she thought he didn't already know. None of it worked. All that happened was that his resentment of her grew and grew with every word that passed from her lips. All around him Squall could see the other students failing. Quistis didn't care about them at all. Even Seifer was lost half the time. She wasn't trying to get any of them to improve. She moved the lessons along at breakneck speed to try to get to some material that would challenge Squall in the least.

This went on for two months, then three, then four. Squall was the only one who could pass any of the tests now. Quistis was doing all of this for him. Of course since no one else could pass the tests, it meant there was a huge curve. Quistis was giving passing grades to almost all the students because she didn't want to be bothered with actually grading the tests accurately. This made the other students love her more for some reason but it made Squall see her in a lower and lower light. Seriously, what had happened to her?

…

It was a little more than eight months since Quistis had been his homeroom teacher when word of another seed exam came up. Squall already knew he wasn't going to be allowed to participate. He really didn't care anymore. The rules meant nothing to Quistis or the Garden it seemed. He would be turning 18 next month anyway. He would graduate then. He had the right to stay at the school for another two years and continue to study. If he was not a Seed by the age of 20 then he was out for good to go find work in another army or just live as a civilian.

Squall was not planning to stay until he was 20. He was already receiving mail. He had two open invitations to train to be an officer. Those sounded a lot better than waiting to take a seed exam that it was clear they would never let him take. With his knowledge of Seed, if he were to ever face Seed in battle, he would crush them. If Garden and Seed were so petty as to let him go without ever giving him even a single chance then crushing them and smearing the reputation of Seed forever was the least he could do.


	3. A seed of love?

The sparing ended with Fujin and Raijin holding Squall back. The medic was putting a bandage on Seifer's face while they let Squall bleed. Squall had to walk himself over to the infirmary, dripping blood the whole way, to get the doctor to look at him. The doctor did her thing with slightly less care than Squall would have liked.

"How are you feeling?" asked the doctor as she looked at him with a sour face. Squall wondered why everyone at this school hated him so much.

"...My forehead hurts." he replied. Of course that should have been obvious. Instead of asking him how he felt, shouldn't she be giving him pain relievers.

"No kidding. Looks like your eyes are focusing. You should be fine. Say your name for me." Was that really necessary?

"Squall."

"Alright, Squall, Why don't you take it easy in training? Next time you might not be so lucky." Wouldn't that make everyone at the school happy?

"Tell that to Seifer."

"That Seifer … Won't listen to anyone. Why don't you just ignore him?"

"I didn't know running away was part of our training."

"You wanna be all cool, huh? Well, don't get killed in the process. Let's see, your instructor is Trepe. Just let me give her a call. You wait here."

Squall brain was screaming 'no don't call that mindless flake of a teacher.'

"Quistis? Come get your student. Yes, yes … His injury isn't serious. It'll probably leave a scar. ...Right. Now please come by."

Squall closed his eyes. Maybe he could just lay here all day. It would be a nice little break from his usual routine. Everyone would be antsy about the Seed test later anyway and since Squall wouldn't be taking it a bed sounded better than study hall. What was Squall going to study that he didn't already know. Maybe he could grab a medical book while he was here and actually learn something new for a change, something that didn't have anything to do with fighting.

As Squall was in deep thought, a girl walked by his window.

Who was that? Squall sat up and then leaned over to the window to get a better look at the girl as she passed. Just as he was trying to get line of sight on her he heard the voice of a harpy.

"I knew it'd either be you or Seifer. Turns out it was both. Come on, let's go. Today's the field exam."

Was she kidding. She wasn't going to let him take the field exam and they both knew it. He wanted to stay sick in bed but in the end his sense of duty forced him to follow her to homeroom.

"Squall … is there something on your mind?" Other than that you are a waste of my time and I can't wait until I never have to see you or anyone else at garden ever again. Squall wasn't totally bitter. He was after all thankful for his education and not having to live in an orphanage or homeless but he was jaded by the fact that they would never let him take the exam.

"Not really."

"Not really. Hahaha!" What? Did she want him to admit that they were getting to him. It used to bother him, but not now, not anymore. Now, he didn't care about the exam. He didn't want to take it. He was just waiting for graduation and then he was out of there. Only four more weeks.

"What's so funny?"

"Funny? No, no, it's not that! I'm just happy. I feel like I'm finally beginning to understand my student a little. That's all." she said flippantly.

Squall wondered if he should play along. "I'm more complex than you think."

"Then tell me. Tell me more about yourself."

This sounded like a trap. She was phishing for information. Did she know he had offers?

"It's none of your …"

"... Business!"

She didn't know. She just wanted to get a rise out of him.

In class Squall just went to his desk and didn't even throw a glance at Seifer.

Quistis began with her announcements. "Good morning, class. Let's start with today's schedule. There seems to have been some rumors flying around since yesterday … Yes, the field exam for Seed candidates will begin later this afternoon. Those NOT participating and those who failed last week's test are to remain here in study hall. Field exam participants will have free time until the exam. Just be sure you're in top condition. Meet in the hall at 1600 hours. I'll announce the team assignments there. Any questions? Oh, and Seifer! Try not to kill your partners when training from now on. Be careful."

Seifer took that last bit as a slight on him but Squall knew who it was really aimed at. She was still trying to belittle Squall.

"Field exam participants. I will see you all later."

This an open invitation for everyone to leave. Everyone 'passed' last week's test even though only Squall should have actually passed. Squall just sat at his desk. He would be alone in class all day. It was like detention. Just him and Quistis alone together again where she could unknowingly make herself look worse and worse in his estimation.

"And Squall. I need to talk to you." She couldn't even wait for all the student to leave before actually making a show of pointing out that he wouldn't be allowed to participate in the exam. Squall killed some time at his desk just to make her wait. When her little groupies had finally gone, he went up to see how she was going to make a fool of herself today.

"You haven't been to the fire cave yet, have you?" she said in a tone that betrayed the fact that she knew full well he hadn't done it. "You won't be able to take part in today's Seed exam if you don't pass this prerequisite."

So that was going to be her excuse this time. She was just so evil. She knew he was going to do it this morning and if he had received decent medical care he would have already finished it by now.

"Do you have an excuse?" Why would she even ask that? He didn't feel like playing along. She was going to use this as a reason he couldn't participate in the exam then he wasn't going to fight it. Besides, she was making a huge mistake. He still had tons of time to do the fire cave. Then when she still prevented him from taking the exam she would finally know that he could see right through her. Squall could just imagine Quistis being so happy to see a prerequisite for the exam that Squall hadn't actually done yet. She must have been so happy to put his name on the list of participants knowing this time she could try to claim it was his own fault he wasn't able to go. Well the joke would be on her when he did the fire cave and she would have to find another way to prevent him from taking the test.

"... not really."

Of course nothing was ever going to be that easy.

"Then let's get going." What did she mean by 'let's'? "If you're not confident enough yet, you can stay here and study. When you think you are ready call me and I'll meet you at the front gate."

…

Squall was dreading this trip, short as it was, with Quistis. He knew she would be going on and on about magic, and junction, and anything at all in an attempt to sound smart and prove her teacher status to him. Part of him wanted to sneak out and do the fire cave by himself and then just report back that it was finished to see her weasel her way out of letting him take the test.

As he walked down the hallway, he heard a girl's voice. "I'm late, I'm late, I'M LATE!"

Bam

"Waaaah" said the girl as she fell back on her bottom from running into Squall.

"Are you OK?"

"There. TEE-Hee, I"m fine. Sorry. I was kinda in a hurry. Oh, yeah! Hey, did you just come from that class. Is … homeroom over? Woo, this place is sooooooooo much bigger than my last school. I just got transferred here. Do you think you could give me a quick tour of this place?"

Who was this? Was she being nice to him? Was she smiling. Squall just couldn't help himself.

"Sure."

"Whoo-hoo! Alright, let's go!"

"We'll take the elevator to the first floor lobby and I'll show you the directory."

She wasn't half bad looking. Squall had never seen her before. It was refreshing. She even made Squall smile. Of course he couldn't allow himself to get too worked up. The last time he asked a girl to meet him in the lobby was a disaster.

"That's the directory. Well, this is it. Balamb Garden is pretty big. It's a good idea to check where you want to go."

"I have a question. How do you use this?"

"It list information about each area like this. Next, I'll give you a quick explanation of the various facilities."

"Yes, sir!" Squall liked the way she was addressing him. She was cute and gave him a smile and something in Squall just wanted to show off.

"You'll find the dormitory to the north. A majority of the students live in the dorms. There aren't too many students who commute." Like that backstabbing Zell. Squall and Zell had settled their dispute a long time ago and it was supposed to be water under the bridge but they never really were friends again and for some reason the memory of it and the old anger came back to Squall from time to time.

"Yeah, I'm in the dorms, too! Where would you even commute from?"

"Well there is Balamb town a ways down the road. I know a guy who still lives with him mom there. Anyway, West of the north block is the cafeteria. There's always a big rush for the hot dogs. You better get used to waiting in line."

"Got it."

"East of the North Block is the parking lot. We usually take the Garden car when a mission comes up. The front gate is located in the South…" Just then he had a vision of his lame teacher waiting to stalk him at the front gate.

"Hm? What's the matter?"

"Nothing, … Next, we have the quad, located in the west block. There's an event being planned there …"

"I know, I know. It's the Garden Festival! It's going to be great. I"m planning to be on the committee. You wanna help out, too?"

If Squall joined the committee it would almost guarantee that the garden staff would cancel the event. "Let's just continue."

"No, really. It is a serious question. Can you play an instrument? It's my dream to be in a band. You know. Come on, you should join the Garden Festival Committee too. Then we can work on it together. So, what do you say?"

Was this a reason to stay at school? She sure was pretty. The words 'only four more weeks' passed through his mind. But, … he could stay a little while after turning 18, couldn't he. Just to see where this goes. He could resign at any time and move on. Wait … What was he thinking?

She looked up at him as he was in thought. "Well?"

"Ok. I'm in."

"Awesome!" she shouted and did a little dance as she twirled her body in a circle. "Let's work really hard and make this year's Garden Festival super wonderful." She had an accent like maybe she was from the north. She mentioned another garden. That would mean Trabia.

"South of the west block is the infirmary. This is where you get treated for your injuries." Squall remembered how inept and apathetic the doctor seemed to be to him and added "but I guess a lot of students just go their for advice."

"What's the doctor's name?"

Dr. I-can't-be-bothered thought Squall. "Dr. Kadowaki."

"Tee-hee, what kind of name is that?"

"It means …" Squall began as he was about to defend the doctor's name as it actually had a very beautiful meaning in its original language but then Squall just abandoned it. "Now the East block. This is the Training center. It's the only facility open during the night. It's used for training, and they have real monsters running loose here. If you don't take it seriously, you may end up dead. Just be careful."

The girl took a gulp. "... uh, ok."

"South of the East block is the library. There's a lot of material you can look up here, but the terminals in the classrooms are a lot more efficient."

"I like real books more though. Do you like books?" The girl was just so charming.

"I love books."

"Maybe later we can … you know, look at a couple of books together."

"That would be nice. By the way, the headmaster's office is located on the third floor. You need permission to get in."

"Another question, What's the headmaster's name?"

"Headmaster Cid. That's about it. Anything else?"

"What's your name?"

Squall chuckled at having been asked this twice in one day. "Squall."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Selphie. Um, … Are you taking part in today's Seed exam?"

Squall knew the answer was really 'no' but he didn't want to lose face in front of her. She was cute and it seemed like they were getting along so well. It would be a small fib she wouldn't even remember later if he was going to hit it off with her. "Yeah."

"Then maybe I'll see you again in the fray. I've already finished my training at my previous Garden. I'm taking the Seed exam today, too. Good luck to both of us, huh! Thanks a lot. Gotta run. I'm so hungry and I want to get some of those hotdogs you mentioned." And she runs off as Squall considered the possibility he hadn't thought of before. He could change Gardens and then finally be free of the torment he has had to endure for two years.

Squall was about to go to the library when he felt a tug on his arm. He turned to see the girl, Selphie, looking at him. "Come on. You have to show me where the cafeteria is." If this was a first date then it showed promise.

There was a long line in the cafeteria but Squall and Selphie waited and talked about her plans for the festival. Raijin, one of Seifer's friends, noticed Squall with a girl and gave him a smile.

"Yo, Squall."

"Hey." replied Squall without wanting to get too much into a conversation.

Raijin, who wasn't really a bad guy all in all, looked pleased to see Squall with someone. When Selphie wasn't looking he gave Squall a thumbs up. "Yo, um, so like, Fujin gone be gettin some drinks. Ya'll want something while you wait in line?"

"No, it's ok."

Just then a student comes running into the cafeteria and runs right up to the front of the line and starts asking the lunch ladies for hot dogs. He's sent away empty handed but Seifer didn't let that pass. In a grand show of waving his arms around he says in a voice that all in the cafeteria could hear, that he was going to get that student for violating the rules. Way to go Zell, thought Squall.

Selphie and Squall had their food and were sitting down. Then a voice came over the intercom. "We're always having problems from that child." This part was probably not meant to be heard but then again, Squall wouldn't put it past the staff at this school. "Squall Lionheart, report to the front gate now! Instructor Trepe is waiting for you and she says if you don't pass the fire cavern you won't be able to take the seed test today. On the double soldier."

Selphie looked at him. Squall let out a sigh. "I'll see you later." he said.

"Ok, on the field of battle."

"Can't wait."


	4. The seed of fire

Squall went to the front gate but had no intention of calling Quistis to come and help him. He was going to do the fire cave himself and then make sure she got the results later. As he was coming down the steps to leave when Quistis came out from around the corner and Squall didn't have time to avoid her.

"Squall, finally. I have a few things to explain before we head off." Oh, no. She was going to explain. "... This means that a GF must be …" When was she going to stop. "... When Quezacotl is selected …" The sound of her voice grated on Squall's ears. "... there's currently no magic. When a …" How did Squall ever want to willingly spend his time with this person.

"Everything OK up till now?" She asked when she noticed he wasn't paying attention. "Once we get to the fire cave I'll explain about how to junction magic. Before then I want you to draw magic out of the monsters you see on the way and keep it in stock. Be sure to have some stocked!"

There was no need for this. Squall was already stocked up. He wasn't a novice at this and he didn't need her help.

"Ready to go? The fire cave used for the test is located east of here. Follow me."

As they walked, Squall noticed they were going the wrong way.

"Sir were we going around the long way."

"Before you will be prepared to handle the fire cave, there are some supplies you will need."

"But sir, if we walk all the way to Balumb, we will hardly have time get back before the Seed test."

"Then you better hurry."

It was more bull, again and again with her. Squall was so going to become an officer and then level Garden to the ground.

Squall ran to Balamb and then waited for Quistis to catch up. Eventually she did and he gave her the store price sheet.

"Those aren't the supplies we need. Come with me." she said.

Instead of going to a shop, they went instead to a hotel. Quistis booked them in.

Squall couldn't believe this. She was booking them into a room. Why? Obviously to use up his time, keep him here so he won't have time to take the test. This was the clearest indication ever that she and Garden never had any intention of letting him pass. Whatever they continued to have against him, she was now clearly in on it. He slowly allowed himself to start to hate her.

"Do you really want to take the Seed test."

"It pretty clear you're never going to let that happen so it doesn't matter."

"It does matter."

"Then why are we here? What happened to the fire cave?"

"You need me to take the seed test. You need me to get into the fire cave."

"And instead of going to the fire cave you have me here on the complete other side of the island."

"You need me. You can't do it alone."

"I don't need anyone. Especially not you."

"You say what you want but you are under my orders. You will stay in this room here until I am satisfied you are ready."

"I've been in worse rooms than this."

"You aren't hearing me. You need me."

"No, I don't."

She moved to him and in a move that shocked Squall, she put her arms around him and put her head on his chest.

"I need you."

"What?"

"If you want to take the Seed test then you will do this, here, with me just this one time. Then you can go and conquer the world."

"You aren't going to let me take the test."

"I will. I promise."

"You lie. I don't believe you."

"We really have pushed you too far." she said and it sounded like there was genuine sadness in her voice.

Squall thought it over for a moment. Was she serious? Did she really want to do that? It had to be some sort of rule violation.

Fine, thought Squall. This is their last chance. If they don't let him take the test after this, then he would know 100% that it will never be. He could then send his acceptance notice back to any army he choose. Galbadia was offering him a pretty big signing bonus.

He looked down at her. Was she faking?

…

On the way back, she was acting all in love and Squall was just silent. She still felt the need to try to explain things too.

"Squall, you still remember?" What now? "The RF switch is the trigger. Pull …" Squall began to tune her out.

They got to the fire cave and she wanted to use up more of his time but he stopped her.

"I already know." he said.

"Oh, ok, I was just concerned, that's all. Alright, let's go."

The guard at the entrance of the cave greeted them and then asked if they were ready. Why was there a guard at the entrance? There weren't supposed to be guards at the entrance. This was probably just set up to prevent him from taking this part of the exam.

"I'm ready" said Squall.

"I'm his support. Instructor No. 14, Quistis Trepe." The two guards looked at each other like this was new information for them. "He has my permission."

The two guards conferred together for a moment and then one of them left. The other one moved out of the way. "You have ten minutes, starting from when passed that stone over there." indicating the rock behind them. They were going to be unfair to the last.

"I can do this alone."

"The Garden rules state you must have a seed support." said the guard.

"Whatever."

Once inside the cave Quistis just couldn't stop talking.

"My job is to support you in battle only. Everything else is up to you."

"Fine."

"You know, the boys often choke on this test when I come with them." Was she trying to make him jealous? Ha! No chance of that. "I guess my charm makes them nervous." Squall just pushed ahead and didn't respond. "Just kidding. Trying to keep you relaxed, that's all."

The monsters in the fire cave were no match for Squall at all. He could usually wipe out entire groups of them before Quistis could even get her weapon out.

"I guess I was right." 'About what?' thought Squall.

"You and Seifer are in a class of your own" That was because neither of them really belonged in her class. "You both have amazing strength and potential."

'Yeah, and just imagine what we could do if we actually had a good teacher', thought Squall.

"Ok, this is it. Are you ready?"

Squall waved away the question. Of course he was ready. He could beat this guy in his sleep.

"You seem confident enough."

The monster came up from the lava pit and before Quistis was ready it sent a fireball her way that knocked her back. Maybe now she would finally shut up, thought Squall. The monster did the same to Squall but instead of doing damage it healed him. Squall had studied up and had his magic aligned to fire 200%. Thanks for the boost my man, thought Squall.

The same could not be said for his sword. It was junctioned to ice. Usually ice wasn't very powerful but these elementals were funny that way. Cold actually hurt the monster and the cold steel of Squall's gunblade was about to hurt it a lot. He just had to get a hit in and that would be trickier than it seemed.

Squall helped Quistis to her feet and pointed to a rock for her to hide behind. She had no intention of hiding or running away but she was clearly the one who was not ready for this battle when the monster rammed his shoulder into her and she couldn't get out of the way in time. As much as Squall might say to himself that he wouldn't mind it if the monster killed Quistis, he really couldn't just let her die.

Squall blasted ice through his sword to the ground to keep the devil away from Quistis. Then he moved in to strike. The monster anticipated and moved out the way. As Squall passed, it struck Squall. However, instead of hurting Squall, the heat from the beast's hand energized him. Squall spun around and slammed his sword into the creature. Like a magnetic reaction, the sword and the monster were repelled away from each other.

The creature flew to the other side of the lava pit and hit a column of stone. Squall did a somersault in the air and landed on his feet. Squall looked over to Quistis who looked at him in amazement. Squall didn't linger on her. He turned his gaze to the thing that was laying across the lava startled. He had to anticipate it's next move. Would it attack or keep it's distance?

Squall went on the offensive. He jumped across the lava and brought the blade home into the ground near the monster. It got up and retreated away.

"Squall, you only have to survive the initial attack, you don't have to defeat it all together. That's not what this test is about." yelled Quistis at him from the other side.

Squall didn't care. Squall blasted ice to the other pillars and then surrounded the thing. Squall stepped up to it and grabbed it by the hair on its face. He brought the blade up to the creature's neck. Then Squall heard a voice.

"Please." What?! This thing could talk. "Mercy. Please."

Squall let it go and it bowed down in front of him on its hands and knees. "I will serve you. Please spare me." Something about this seemed familiar. Now that he was close enough and had time to examine the beat's features something was jogged in his memory but he couldn't get it clearly. Squall felt sorry for the creature.

"What is your name?"

"I am Ifrit. I surrender to you master."

"Why do you inhabit this cave?"

"The masters of the garden placed me here."

"Now you serve me."

"If you please."

Squall was disgusted. This wasn't a mindless killer. This was a sentient being forced into service by the same garden that had held him back all this time.

"You no longer serve the garden. From now you serve me. Serve me well and you will be treated well."

"Yes, my master." After these words the thing's flesh seemed to become translucent and then it turned into a fire the swarmed around Squall and then seemed to be absorbed by him. Squall stood there feeling the rush of the moment and then took in a deep breath. Victory.

Quistis was looking over at him and couldn't believe what she saw. The material of the cave seemed to bend around him. Squall hadn't just junctioned the GF, he had completely absorbed it.


End file.
